El día que me enamore
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: One shot donde el amor de las canciones de un fan que le encanta escuchar a miku se vuelve real y esto atrae momentos de la vida que aveces son crueles mikuxoc


**Tomoya: hola amigos aquí un one shot de vocaloid de cómo miku fue creada a partir de un fan que ama su música y este era el borraror originl aquí los dialogos**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

 **El día que me enamore**

No lo sabia pero todo fue repentinamente para mi ella ahora me alegra mis días cuando no tenia a nadie pero apareció ella iluminando mi vida hatsune miku eh.

 **2007**

2007 año que se extrena una project diva llamada hatsune miku 01 pero no hablamos de ella si no un joven llamado sanawa sergio de 16 años de edad que ni sabia la existencia de ella.

Sergio: bueno otra cosa mejor (sonríe en su trabajo)

Jefe: sanawa ya es hora de cerrar vete a casa (sonríe su jefe al ver a su emplado trabajar)

Sergio: ok jefe gracias (toma su chaqueta y sale de su trabajo) bien hoy es viernes no día de descanso y disfrutar de tus amigos (sonríe y entra a una cafeteria) mm no los veo (con preocupacion y un empleado se le cerca)

Empleado: buscas a alguien (con duda)

Sergio: si espero amis amigos (con tranquilidad)

Empleado: no lo sabe (niega el chico) bueno tenga esta carta y pues le sirvo algo (sonríe con tristeza)

Sergio: si un café con crema por favor (sonríe y se aleja el mesero y le trae lo que le pidio)

Mesero: aquí está su pedido si me disculpa debo atender a la crientela (se retira del lufgar)

Sergio: (tomando un sorbo) dice lo sentimos por ti pero ya no encajas en nuestra amistad sanawa así que con esta carta termina te decimos que nuestra amistad queda rota por tu trabajo, nos ahas olvidado así olvidate de nosotros atentamente tus ex amigos (después de leer la carta se entristece mucho) ya veo eh bueno no importa eso (toma su café todo y se para paga la cuenta y se va)

 **En casa poco después**

Sergio: bueno que hay en mi Facebook (entra y mira su foto de perfil de el y sus amigos) mis amigos eh (cambia su foto a un personaje anime propio y entra a sus concactos y los borra a todos y los bloquea) es lo mejor uh (mira un msj de alguien) de quien será (lo abre y lo lee)

Issei: hola soy nuevo y entre al Facebook (con cara apenada)

Sergio: oh ya veo soy sergio y tu eres Issei no (con duda)

Issei: si lo soy espero que seamos amigos se nota que los de tu foto de perfil eran tus amigos no (con duda)

Sergio: lo eran ahora seré tu mejor amigo (sonríe)

Issei: ya veo dime donde trabajas que te he visto cesta del bar popular trabajas hay ? (Con duda)

Sergio: si trabajo en ese bar en el día no hay nadie ja ja bueno si quieres para iniciar nuestra amistad mañana te llevare a la mejor cafeteria va (sonriendo)

Issei: dalo por hecho me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana (se cierra el chat)

Sergio: purde ser el inicio mejor que podía tener (sonriendo)

 **2010**

Tres años pasaron y ellos dos son los mejores amigo que paso con sus antiguos amigo quien sabe hoy en especial nuestro amigo le cuentan algo asombroso.

Issei: te digo que sus canciones son las mejores que eh yo escuchado te lo recomiendo (sonriendo en la cafeteria)

Sergio: vale lo voy hacer solo porque eres mi amigo oye no vamos al bar que te digo (sonrie)

Issei: porque no después de todo eres el el mejor trabajo que existe (sonríen los dos y salen pero al salir ve a sus ex amigos) oye no son (con duda)

Sergio: si solo olvídalo como te decía pronto seré el dueño del bar (sonríe ignorando a duex-amigos)

 **En casa poco después**

Después de eso el ve en su computadora lo que le dijo y pues.

Sergio: valla no sabia que fuera linda tienen muchas fotos hermosas de ella, su música si que es bonita no sabia eso me empieza a sentir mejor (sonríe cuando sale una noticia impactante) dice aquí un accidente que cobro la vida de muchos entre ellos un joven llamado Issei (impactado) que mi mejor amigo (devastado cuando se pone la canción de yuuhi saka) al menos disfrute muchas cosas con el gracias por darme un mejor momento con ella con miku (sonrie)

Después de eso el se dedicó a descargar canciones de su nueva diva miku descargo de macia das canciones que se sentía mejor cuando la escuchaba.

 **Otro día después**

otro día llego y antes de iniciar como jefe de su bar visitó la tumba de su amigo.

Sergio: hola no pude ir a tu funeral el trabajo no importa mira te traje tus flores favoritas espero que te gusten otra cosa gracias por meter a miku en mi vida sus canciones me animan demacrado me hacen sentir feliz nos vemos después del trabajo amigo (después de que se retira del cementerio empezó a trabjar)

Las cosas para el mejoro un poco con su diva y sus canciones lo hacen sentir seguir adelante más tarde.

Sergio: uh esto es (toma una nota) pronto tendrá a alguien en su vida que nunca se sentirá solo atentamente ? (Después de leerlo se puso dudoso) que quera decir que nunca estaré solo (con duda y cierra el local)

 **En casa**

Sergio: casa de nuevo eh bueno unas canciones de ella me animarán (después de unas canciones se duerme como a la media noche tocan la puerta)

 **Media noche**

Sergio: (toc toc toc) quien será a esta hora (se para en la puerta) quien es (con duda)

Miku: (del otro lado) puedo quedarme aquí estoy perdida (con miedo el chico se sorprende)

Sergio: esa voz es de la que canta yuuhi saka (abre la puerta) es real (impactado) entra dime como te llamas (con duda) es un sueño o que (confundido)

Miku: claro soy muy real gracias a ti soy hatsune miku su cantante personal desde ahora (le sonrie)

Sergio: oh ya veo entonces bienvenida a mi casa soy sanawa sergio un gusto conocerla miku-san (sonríe) ven te enseñaré donde dormirás hoy (sonrie)

Miku: gracias por tu bienvenida (sonríe y se duermen los dos)

 **Al día siguiente**

Sergio: que sueño tan bonito tuve y ese olor quien hará de comer en la mañana (se levanta y baja a ver quien cocina) oh no es un sueño es real (feliz) Buenos días miku-san

Miku: hola pronto estar el desayuno hoy tiene trabajo (con duda)

Sergio: no es sábado tengo todo el día libre (sonrie)

Y así paso la mañana las cosas para el mejoran cada vez mejor.

 **Tres semanas después**

Tres semañas pasaron desde que nuestra diva entro en la vida de un pelinegro todo va bien hasta que en el trabajo en la tele sale algo que le podía arruinar la vida a el.

Sergio: (mira la tele) que es eso (con duda)

Locutor: en otras noticias aun no han encontrado a la creación real dela un project diva que fue creada hace tres semanas estas son imágenes cuando se le vio la última vez a la chica llamada miku si la reconoce llame a este número (después de eso siguen otras noticias)

Sergio: es ella como es posible que la busquen debo irme pero tengo que esperar (desesperado por irse hasta que salió y llega a su casa)

 **En casa**

Sergio: (llega desesperado) espero que este bien (abre la puerta y la ve cantando yuuhi saka aliviando) pensé que la llevarían (camina Asia ella y le toca el hombro)

Miku: oh ha regresado me alegra verlo vi en las noticias eso es cierto que fui creada hay pero siempre creyó en mi tanto que pude ser real y no quiero irme de su lado tu eres alguien que me trata como persona y no como objeto musical (llorando)

Sergio: te prometo que nadie te va a alejar de aquí te lo juro (con determinacion)

Y así paso nadie la separó de ese lugar que la llamo casa el y ella se tomaron una foto y fue colgada en la sala de su casa las coas van bien pero también algún día tienen que terminar.

 **Otras tres semañas**

Sergio: hoy es domingo miku por favor no hablas la puerta debo ir a ver mi pc los estados del local (sonrie) mm todo va bien (tocan la puerta)

Miku: quien será (cuando es votada la puerta) ayuda (grita )

Sergio: miku no ahí que hacen dejenla (forcejea pero es golpeado) Miku dejan la (cae inconciente)

 **Zona desconocida**

Después de eso es llevado a los estudios de donde fue creada ella miku.

Sergio: (despertandose) donde estoy (con fundido y un señor le habla)

?: estas aquí porque tenias cautiva a nuestra creación (serio)

Sergio: claro que no la tenia cautiva si lo estuviera no le daría ni de comer (molesto)

?: en eso tiene razón gracias por cuidarla ella estará feliz aquí (tranquilo escuchando eso le parte el corazon)

Sergio: (con falsa felicidad) en serio es cierto que es feliz aquí (con tristeza)

?: claro mire como canta (tranquilo y se acerca como canta la mira muy feliz)

Sergio: (con el corazon roto) ya veo, puedo despedirme de ella al menos (evitando salir las lagrimas)

?: claro puede hacerlo (después de decir lo el abre la puerta del estudio y la ve feliz)

Sergio: miku que bueno que te guste (le sonrie tristemente)

Miku: si es muy agradable aquí gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo y lo guardaré en el corazón quiero que escuches por ultimás vez la que más que te gusta yuuhi saka (le sonrie y le empieza a cantar)

Sergio: si eso me gustaría (con el corazon destrozado escucha la última canción en persona de ella)

Después de cantar la chica le sonrie.

Miku: gracias muchas gracias por cuidarme muchas gracias sanawa sergio (le sonrie y el se voltea)

Sergio: de nada y tu gracias por no dejarme solo (abre lanpuerta) espero que seas feliz (cierra lampuerta)

?: bien es momento de irse tenemos mucho que hacer y gracias por cuidarla (sonríe y el solo sale con el corazon roto)

 **Un mes después**

Transcurridos un mes desde que miku se fue el sigue trabajando como si nada en la vida en casa desayuna de costumbre y de vez en cuando mira la foto que se tomó con ella.

Sergio: un mes eh (mira la foto y sonrie) gracias por alegrarme esos días de soledad miku (después de eso empezar a recordar los momentos que paso con ella) gracias por todo nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos los días felices los días que Solíamos sonreír y reír gracias por todo (se para y toma un ramo de flores) bien es momento de visitar a alguien (sale y camina)

 **Cementerio**

Estamos en un día especial para el chico visitando la tumba de su amigo.

Sergio: hola de nuevo amigo pasaron cosas comomento no te imaginas hoy es el día que la conocí y pues son cosas que no puedo olvidar recuerdas el día que me dijiste de ella pues lo pase con alegría con ella (le cuenta todo pero sin que se diera cuenta cierta chica de coletas verdes azuladas escuchaba) y bueno la pase bien a su lado pero todo lo bueno que siempre tengo lo pierdo recuerdas el día que mis amigos me dejaron de lado no me dolió mucho, te conocí el mismo día y nunca nos separamos cuando me enteré de tu muerte no lo supere después de unos días y luego ella llego un día a llenarme de alegría mi vida pero también se fue de mi lado y pues gracias por todo y por meterla en mi vida (pone las flores en la tumba y se retira)

El camino un poco de ese lugar hasta que ve a alguien.

Sergio: veo que no has cambiado en nada (tranquilo)

Miku: y veo que no has cambiado tu también (tranquila)

Sergio: que haces aquí pensé que eras feliz sin mi (con tristeza)

Miku: yo también lo pensé pero sin ti no lo soy (triste)

Sergio: lo se pero te quería olvidar y no podía porque (con tristeza hasta que es interumpido )

Miku: porque te amo yo también te quería olvidar pero no podía por los momentos que me cuidas tes (llora) sergio, sergio (llorando y el llora)

Sergio: porque lloras dime (corre y la abraza y lloran los dos juntos como único testigo la tumba de su mejor amigo)

 **Tres años después**

Tres años pasaron desde ese entonces se casaron y tu bierzo una hija que esta muy dormida.

Sergio: y así me case con ella fin (después de contar eso se para y le da un beso en la frente)

Miku: ya vamos a dormir amor la niña ya esta dormida (le sonrie)

Sergio: ok vamos (sale de la habitación y mira a su esposa) sabes algo si no te ubiera escuchado tal vez estaría en otra cosa que ser feliz contigo (sonrie)

Miku: lo se vamos a dormir cuéntame de nuevo como fue tu vida antes de conocerme (le besa la mejilla)

Sergio: ok hace tiempo atrás cuando era joven tenia...

Y así es como esta historia da su fin todo por una canción...

 **EL DÍA QUE ME ENAMORE**


End file.
